1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fertility testing of women. More particularly, the invention concerns a small, easily portable magnification apparatus for viewing crystallized saliva deposited on a small, built-in object slide to identify crystalline patterns which are directly related to fertility.
2. Discussion of the Invention
One widely agreed upon barometer for assessing women's fertile days is the basal body temperature. For example, it has been demonstrated that shortly after menstruation begins the temperature is low and that, once the egg is released, the temperature goes up. Vaginal secretions also change and, during the period of maximum fertility, the secretions being extremely viscous. However, body temperature and secretion viscosity measurements have proven somewhat unreliable in accurately determining fertile periods.
In addition to body temperature and secretion viscosity measurements for determining fertility, it has been known for sometime in the medical community that by studying a woman's saliva under high magnification, it is possible to determine periods of maximum fertility, More specifically, it has been demonstrated in the laboratory that by observing the crystallized saliva of the woman under high magnification, identifiable patterns or structures can be observed which relate directly to the likelihood of conception should intercourse occur. These patterns, which are readily observable under the laboratory microscope, are believed to relate to hormonal and mineral changes which occur in women during their menstrual cycle. When the woman is most fertile, that is most likely to conceive, the saliva dries in fern-like patterns. However, during non-fertile periods, the saliva pattern is random and generally unconnected dots appear on the object slide carrying the dried saliva. When a combination of dots and fern-like patterns appear, the woman is in a transitional period, that is, a period when conception is possible, but not highly likely. As a general rule laboratory tests have shown that the fern-like structures appear approximately three to four days prior to ovulation and end two to three days after ovulation.